


Special Agents Ride Again

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [34]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Tobias soon finds himself on the wrong side of the law....... he's faced with consequences...  will the agents let him off easy?





	Special Agents Ride Again

The children had been enjoying life outside so much, that he had tree house built for Tad and Gabe, a playhouse for Nathan and Shelby; his special princess, she got a she shed. It was decorated so cute, he encouraged all their imagination, but when Gianna embraced the space as her own, he watched with joy as Gibbs built her a desk, small table and a couple of chairs. They had a bench that stored her precious treasures.

 

Tony stepped out onto the back porch, the sight that awaited him was a bit confusing. Gianna was working on planting flowers with Tobias and Jackson, while Gibbs worked on installing a bench between the she shed and the playhouse for the adults to join in the fun. The perplexing thing was that Gabe and handing all their possessions down to Tad on the ground. 

 

Looking closer, he could see the boys were wearing their badges, Special Agents DiNozzo were back on the job. Looking around, he tried to figure out exactly what they were up to, it always paid to be one step ahead.

 

“Hey DiNutso,” Tobias made his way around the back of the house. “That’s looking really nice. Never would have guessed that project would have turned out so nice. Gibbs did a great job designing those playhouses for the builders. Gianna really seems to love hers, it’s like a little house.”

 

“Uncle Twobee!” Nathan ran over to their visitor. “Come play with me! I got raisins and apples to put in my special spot for Chipper. Come help me!”

 

“So, you’re friends with this chipmunk?” Tobias watched as Chipper waited about five feet away while Nathan placed his goodies in the special spot. “He’s watching you!”

 

“Watch this!” Nathan sat down on the ground, picked up an apple and held it between his fingers and stretched out. “Here Chipper!” Tobias felt his heart swell as the chipmunk scurried over, gently took the apple from the little boy without contacting his skin took three steps back to eat. “He’s such a good guy!”

 

“Where did you learn to feed him like that?” Tobias watched with fascination as Chipper came and took another apple slice. “He’s so gentle. Nathan, he’s so amazing.”

 

“I know,” Nathan giggled as he waited for the chipmunk to finish eating. “You are ‘possed (supposed) to put his raisin and apples here. He likes to get them and eat in private too.”

 

“You sure do know a lot about chipmunks,” Fornell praised and watched as Nathan’s face lit up with love and pride. “I am so proud of you, little man!”

 

“Thank you Uncle Twobee!” Standing up, the little boy dusted his hands off in the grass before making his way into his playhouse. “Come in, I have juice boxes.”

 

“Score!” Tobias sat carefully on one of the small chair as he gratefully accepted the beverage. “This is a very nice place you have here.”

 

“It needs some work,” Nathan sighed and looked around. “We need turtains (curtains) and a welcome mack (Welcome Mat). We’re going to flowers by the door and a nice bench for when I tenter um… encer.. when people visit me.”

 

“Yes, you need a bench to entertain for sure,” turning to see Gibbs walking up, Tobias waved. “You’re grandpa is coming.”

 

“He needs a drink,” Nathan went to the floor and lifted the door allowing Tobias a peek at the mini root cellar that Gibbs had made to keep the kid’s snacks cool and safe. “Here Grandpa! I got you a nice lemon wader (water – poor kid has issues with Ts sometimes). It’s going to wet your whistle!”

 

“This is so good,” Jethro gulped down his beverage laughing when Nathan pointed to the recycle bin by the house. “Remember, we love the earth!”

 

“I remember!” Gibbs snorted. “Are you having a good time with Tobias? Is he being good?”

 

“He’s good guy,” Nathan wiped his mouth with his shirt after taking a big drink. “Told him all about Chipper, he’s got the groove now.”

 

“Is he being kind to nature?” Jethro winked at the little boy, smiling when he got a thumbs up out of Nathan, a gesture he had recently embraced. “You are one good looking dude; did you know that?”

 

“I have a killer smile,” Nathan giggled.

 

“Don’t forget swagger,” Tad yelled. “Show him your swagger.”

 

Taking two steps away from the playhouse, Nathan broke out in his swagger dance. “This is how you do it!”

 

“Does it work for old guys like me?” Fornell questioned as he stood up and moved to join Nathan, only to find himself tackled and on the ground face first.

 

“Toot Bye Us Fort Nell You are under arrest!” Tad called out. “These are your rights. You should not talk, get a lawyer, anything you say I’m going to use it against you and since you are broke as a joke, I got you a lawyer.”

 

“What are the charges?” Gibbs snickered, he loved this game so much. 

 

“He farted on a Tuesday,” Gabe called out. “It was a bad one.”

 

“Where is my lawyer?” Tobias looked around as he sat up.

 

“Meet the legal team of DiNozzo and DiNozzo.” Gabe pointed to where Shelby and Nathan were back to putting more food down for the chipmunks. “Nathan, do you have anything you’d like to say before we put in him the slammer.”

 

“No,” Nathan called over his shoulder. “Stick him in there, I’m busy.”

 

“You’re my lawyer, you can’t be busy.” Tobias tried to sound so sad, he knew Nathan wouldn’t want him sad.

 

“Don’t be rude, Uncle Twobee. I’m busy, you have to wait your turn.” Nathan sighed as he rubbed his head. “He’s giving me a hygraine belly ache (Migraine Headache). I need a drink.”

 

“Think some chocolate milk would help?” Gibbs questioned softly as he knelt down to check on his little guy. “I could make it a double.”

 

“Got anything stronger?” Nathan sighed. “He’s going to be a rowdy one.”

 

“How about some coconut pineapple flavored water (Dasani Drops- it’s amazing)?” Picking up the little guy, Gibbs walked him over to Fornell. “You want some help with him?”

 

“Water first,” Nathan sighed, only to smile when Gibbs whispered something in his ear. “Agents, put him on ice. I have business to take care of first.”

 

“Not a problem sir,” Gabe poked Fornell in the butt with a stick. “Don’t want to get too close, he might release more of that toxic odor.”

 

With his pressing business finished, Nathan made his way up the I incline to the tree house with Gibbs. Placing his water bottle on the table, he climbed up on the chair and waited for his client to sit down.

 

“Why’d you do it?” Nathan questioned. 

 

“Better out than in?” Tobias snickered. “I think it was a Wednesday, not a Tuesday.”

 

Listening to Gibbs, Nathan turned to Tobias with a serious face. “Don’t be playing no games man, this is serious. My brothers want to torture you.”

 

“Well, when you gotta go, you gotta go.” Fornell snickered.

 

“He’s too much,” the little boy slid off the chair, grabbed his water bottle with one hand, his grandpa’s hand with the other. “Go ahead, torture him.”

 

The next thing Tobias knew the tree house was being filled with bubbles, the bubble blasters were working overtime. The one thing, that he knew for sure was, he hated bubbles. He always had, even when Emily was little. 

 

“You ready to beg for mercy?” Tad yelled into the playhouse. 

 

“Never!” The response was quick, possibly too quick, because the water that his back side was cold. “Whoa! That’s cold.”

 

“Don’t be a weanie!” Nathan yelled from the ground. 

 

“That’s enough,” Gibbs stopped the hose. “Let him think about apologizing, he shouldn’t have passed gas like that while we were in the movie theater.”

 

“It as embarrassing,” Gianna looked up from her flower bed. “People left the movie theater.”

 

“I’m ready to talk,” Tobias yelled down, but found that the boys had wandered off to explore a new lead in their current case. After all, he was in jail so his case was closed in their books. Seeing nobody around, he decided to go get a snack and take a pit stop.

 

“Hi Uncle Twobee!” Nathan wandered out of his playhouse. “Got a minute?”

 

“For you, always.” Picking up the little guy, Tobias made his way into the house. “What’s on your mind?”

 

“Lunch,” Nathan giggled. “My tummy is roaring so loud. It’s like a lion.”

 

“Oh! Let’s see what we have to work with. Carrots? Apples and I see some turkey and fresh bread. Lunch is about to be served.” Placing Nathan on the floor, he made quick work of gathering his ingredients. “Smell that fresh bread.”

 

“Oh yeah, baby!” Nathan giggled. “Lay it on me, I am so hungry!”

 

“You are a pretty cute kid,” Fornell snorted. “Where is your grandpa?”

 

“He’s right there watching you,” Nathan laughed. “He never leaves me! You should make him a sandwich add extra cheese and some mustard, two more slices of matoes and a nice tickle on the side.”

 

“I am not going to tickle your grandfather!” Blushing, Fornell put his head down and started making Jethro’s sandwich. “Tickle him, what do you think this is Nate & Jeremiah.”

 

“I love that show!” Nathan squealed. “Poppy is a real looker!” (See footer for explanation)

 

“Is the prisoner being nice to you?” Gibbs questioned as he sat down next to Nathan to wait for his lunch.

 

“He is,” looking outside, Nathan sighed. “They don’t know he scaped (Escaped).”

 

“Should we turn him in?” Gibbs looked from Nathan to Tobias and back. “We could go down as accessories.” 

 

“What’s that mean?” Nathan looked to Toby as he took a bite of his sandwich. “What’s a cessory?”

 

“It means, I am going to go back to jail and they will send you and grandpa with me!” Sighing, Tobias sat down to eat. “After I am done eating, I will turn myself in. I don’t want you to go to jail.”

 

“I’m not ‘possed (supposed) to be up there,” Nathan paused to take a drink. “They won’t rest (arrest) me, I’m too cute to be in the slammer. 

 

“You are pretty cute,” Fornell agreed. “Tell me, do you have a girlfriend?”

 

“I have seven,” Nathan sighed. “It’s such hard work to love all those ladies.”

 

“How do you do it?” Gibbs questioned, he loved to get Nathan all wound up. “You must have a secret weapon.”

 

Flexing his muscles, Nathan sighed. “See these guns? They can’t resist a man with muscles. My tummy scar, it’s a winner too.”

 

“You most certainly are buff,” Tobias agreed. “Do you work out? Lift weights?”

 

“I go to the gym with sissy all the time!” Nathan turned to see Gianna coming through the door. “Sissy! Tell him how we work out!”

 

“We sure do,” taking a nibble off the little guy’s sandwich, Gianna sat down beside her brother. “We lift weights, do the tread mill and you are my coach for my running. We even play shark in the pool. Did you show them your guns?”

 

“I did,” Nathan giggled.

 

“Tell me, was he jealous?” Gianna leaned in to be dramatic and whispered to the little man. “Is he trying to steal your ladies?”

 

“Yes! He can have Melissa!” Nathan cracked up laughing. “She bites me on my bum!”

 

“Sounds like wild one,” Toby snorted. “I like a girl with fire.”

 

“Just so you know,” Gianna giggled. “When she gets really mad, she pees right where she is standing. It’s her big manipulation tactic, so don’t make her mad.”

 

“We have a problem,” Tad ran into the kitchen. “The prisoner has escaped, I need everyone outside! We have to set up a parameter! I want everyone to fan out, take a buddy. You will search a 1 mile radius. Search every river, tree trunk, cabin, rock, and outhouse!”

 

“It does not appear that the subject is armed and dangerous,” Gabe moved in. “He is a bit of a weanie, so don’t use excessive force. If you find him, don’t stand behind him that is where the most damage can be done!”

 

“All this because he farted?” Gibbs questioned.

 

“On a Tuesday, in a movie theater!” Tad reminded Gibbs. “He farted in the middle of watching Sherlock Gnomes. He should have been taking notes, not gassing the theater.”

 

“Maybe he was just doing a straction(Distraction). “ Shelby piped up. “He did say he was going for more popcorn, it just happened. It was not on purpose.”

 

“He didn’t ap-li-gize! (apologize) and when he tooted two more times and said better out than in!” Shaking his head, Tad sighed. “He had bad intentions.”

 

“When you find him,” Tony questioned. “What is going to happen to him?”

 

“He’s going to be locked in prison for 32 minutes!” Gabe sighed. 

 

“I think he was locked up for more than 32 minutes, already.” Gianna stated as she watched Tobias nod his head as he ate his sandwich in amusement. “Maybe we could just say time served.”

 

“No!” Gabe stepped up. “This is a new charge, he’s an escaped goat now!”

 

“Should I be making goat noises?” Tobias whispered to Nathan, only to laugh as he shrugged. “Maybe, I better not. For some reason, he hasn’t seen me.”

 

“Two-bee, he’s not the brightest crayon in the box,” Nathan sighed. “Poor kid, hope he finds a good woman.”

 

“Where’d you hear that saying?” Gianna snorted with laughter. “It’s so funny, you used it correctly too.”

 

“I heard Grandpa Jack and Grandpa Ducky say it!” Nathan snickered. “I just peatin (repeating) it.”

 

“Men,” Vance’s voice filled the backyard and filtered into the kitchen. “Sit-rep!”

 

“Director,” Gabe stopped to salute Vance. “We have a situation, sir. The prison, Two-bee Fartnell escaped twenty four hundred seconds ago. He’s dangerous, really dangerous.”

 

“Dangerous?” Vance looked down at the little boy. “I thought he farted on a Tuesday, in a public place.”

 

“He did!” Tad called out. 

 

“If someone had lit a match, KABOOM!” Gabe shook his head. “There would have been popcorn and cups everywhere! I could have been hit by a flying M&M.”

 

“Chocolate shrapnel is a concern.” Vance snickered. “Have you started a search?”

“We were just starting to set out on a search,” Tad sighed. “1 mile radius.”

 

“Listen up,” Vance called out, peeking in the kitchen snickering at the sight of Tobias eating a sandwich with Nathan. “I want you to fan out, stay in the yard. I want you search behind every tree, log, ant hill, mole hole and spider web.”

 

“Move out!” Tad yelled as he started running across the yard. “TwoBee! You’re going to be sorry you ‘scaped! I’m coming for you!”

 

“How do I get back to jail?” Fornell questioned Gianna. “He’s going to see me if I go outside.”

 

“Well, you could just give yourself up.” Shrugging, Gianna looked at her little brother and was struck with an idea. “Go splash some water on your face, use the restroom and I will make a distraction so you can run.”

 

“Buddy,” Gianna kneeled next to Nathan. “You want to help me get him good? He did ruin our movie, remember.”

 

“Is it going to be fun?” The little boy giggled as he hugged his bunny.

 

“We are going to play pretend and it is going to be so much fun! What I want you to do is go running out that door and tell Uncle Leon you were held hostage by a stinky man.” Opening the door, Gianna watched as Nathan tucked his head an took off running.

 

“Uncle Weeon (Leon)!! Help me! The stinky man is making snausages!” 

Sighing, Gianna slid the door closed. “Not even close, little guy. Oh well, Uncle Leon will figure it out. Time to get my jump rope and my Hello Kitty tape.” Placing a piece of tape gently across her lips, Gianna sat in the kitchen chair and quickly wrapped her jump rope around herself.

 

Tad, Gabe, Shelby, and Leon posted themselves outside the sliding glass door, while Tony and Jethro watched in amusement, the lengths the kid went to in order to get revenge against Tobias.

 

“Two-bee!” Gabe yelled into the house, “come out with your hands up. We got you surrounded.”

 

“What are we going to do about her?” Vance pointed towards Gianna. “Looks like he’s got her pretty good.”

 

“You cover me,” Tad tucked his bottle of bubbles into his pocket, secured his handcuffs into the back pocket of his shorts and hit the ground. Crawling around the cupboards, he listened for Tobias to come out of the bathroom. “Dad, grandpa, get behind me.” Quickly untying his sister, the little dude pulled her off the chair to the floor. “Cute tape. RUN.”

 

Tad and Gabe took their posts outside the bathroom door, both hesitant of what to expect when it opened. “Keep him covered,” Tad whispered as he climbed the counter to the cupboard where his dad kept their medicine. Grabbing the jar of Vicks Vapor Rub, he hurried down, opening it along the way. “Smear this under your nose, it’s an old trick I learned in Topsy.” (autopsy – he performed so many LOL).

 

“What do we do when the door opens?” Gabe questioned softly.

 

“Probably throw up,” Tad giggled. “I’ll tackle him, you cuff him, and Shelby, I want you to give him the best puppy dog kisses right in the ear.”

 

“Ok, princess, I am ready.” Tobias called as he opened the door. “Gianna?”

“On the ground, dirtbag!” Shelby yelled. “Citizenship arrest!”

 

“Don’t be too rough,” Gianna yelled. “If he breaks a hip, he lives with us.”

 

“No way!” Tony and the boys yelled in unison. 

 

“Die-wector,” Tad patted Vance on the leg. “Permission to have a campfire with my team.”

 

“Permission granted,” Vance nodded. Confusion settled in as he watched the children run in all directions.

 

“Dad,” Tad called out as he went out the door. “We need you and grandpa too. Start the campfire.”

 

“Here’s the graham crackers, chocolate and marshmallows,” Gianna pointed to the table where all the supplies had gathered. “Milk and cups are coming, Gabe had to help Nathan and Shelby get the cups and they insisted on napkins.”

 

“Team,” Tad sighed. “We have a big problem. We need to get these marshmallows roasted.”

 

“What are they doing?” Tobias questioned from the chair he was resting in.

 

“Making smores,” Vance laughed. “Over a campfire, while determining your fate. I remember the first DiNozzo campfire, it didn’t come with refreshments, though.”

 

“So we agree?” Gibbs sighed. “We can’t risk him having to live here long term. Which one of us should be the spokesperson?”

 

“Shelby,” Tad pointed to his sister. “With a face like that, he can’t get upset and have the big one.” Finishing the last of their smores and milk, the DiNozzo kids wiped their mouths and headed into the house.

 

“What have you decided?” Vance paused the group. 

 

“Two-bee-us Ford Smell (Tobias Fornell),” Shelby took a deep breath. “Do you promise to never let a stinker in a public place?”

 

“I promise,” Toby nodded as he spoke.

 

“Do you promise to never whine about women again in our house?” Tad called over her shoulder relieved when Tobias nodded.

 

“Do you Salami swear to be a good boy forever and ever?” Nathan watched his uncle very confused as to why it looked as if he was about to laugh.

 

“I salami swear,” Toby nodded.

 

“Not salami swear,” Nathan sighed. “Salami (Solemnly swear) swear.”

 

“That’s what I said,” Fornell defended himself, only to stop when he could see tears of frustration filling Nathan’s eyes.

 

“Uncle Leon,” Nathan tucked bunny under his shirt and put his arms up to be held. “Throw the book at him.”

 

“Are you sure?” Vance rubbed Nathan’s back. “He was just teasing you.”

 

“Throw Lady and the Tramp, it won’t make a boo boo.” Hiding his head in Vance’s neck, he waited until Vance picked up the storybook and tossed in Fornell’s direction. 

 

“Pick it up,” Tad put his hand out for the book. “You are grounded for 3 months. You will always take a bath and shave before coming over. You will bring snacks and a pizza on Saturdays. You will go to Redbox and get the best movie of the week, every week, for three months. There will be no talking or tooting during the movie.”

 

“You will pay a New Years resolution (You will pay restitution), in the amount of $3.71. If you cannot afford to pay that, you can get a bank loan from a shark (borrow from a loan shark). Got it?”

 

“Got it, Special Agent Tadpole!” Toby knew he was in trouble by the look in Tad’s eyes. 

“Here,” Tad handed Vance a dictionary. “I think he needs a bigger book thrown at him then case closed.”

 

Looking at the dictionary in his hand, Vance snickered as he winged it at Tobias’s stomach. “Special Agent DiNozzo… remember his name!”

 

The end…


End file.
